


Keith's Remedy to Pretty Criers

by mjee01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Selfcare, Spa Day, THERES SO MUCH FLUFF AT THE END, Touch-Starved Lance (Voltron), Treat Yo Self, allura understands lance, facemasks, fix it??, keith comforts lance, lance is a pretty crier, lance skincare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjee01/pseuds/mjee01
Summary: Lance didn't see everyone else crying and breaking down about not having their families around, so why did he?Thank god Keith was there to save him."Also, I mean, who needs sex when u got a hot bf who cares about your emotions???"- Lance (totally said this)(Only my second fic ever, lol please comment!!)





	Keith's Remedy to Pretty Criers

Ever since the first week of entering the whole Voltron business, there had been unease wallowing in Lance's stomach. And he could tell everyone else could see it on his face, by the way, Hunk made sure to hug him every once in a while, and how Keith had been the big spoon at night. But what he wondered was, why didn't everyone else felt the same way? Surely, they all missed their families too? Plus, the weight of responsibility was tremendous. No college student should have to feel the burden of the universe on their shoulders, and especially Lance: a mama's boy, and a dreamer.  

When he brought up his concerns to Hunk, he hadn't dismissed them, rather he gave him unsatisfactory advice. 

 

"Dude, don't overthink it! When we applied to the Garrison, we were basically asking for it. Soon enough, when we get back on Earth we'll be right back into our families arms. Not to mention, we'll be heroes!" Hunk had said jovially, pulling out bowls from the kitchen as Lance sat on the counter.

 

To this, Lance had brought a smile to his face that he didn't really feel. "Yep, my mom's probably making my welcome back dinner right now!" He'd responded, laughing.

 

 

Hunk nodded sagely, picking up his cooking supplies like they were trophies. "Thank you, thank you. Firstly, I'd like to thank my mother, who makes the best food in the world. Definitely helped me save the universe!" He said as a mock speech.

 

Lance couldn't help but think about his own mom's great cooking for the rest of the day, and how much he just missed it. It especially didn't help at dinner, as they all ate their neon green goop. Throughout the whole battle discussion, he couldn't help but feel anxious. Questions that had no answer nor no end intruded his mind as he stirred his alien fibers around in the alien bowl. Everything in space was so unknown to him, and it made him nervous, which usually ended up in him doing dumb things and being careless. 

Then, Keith held his hand under the table, making soothing circles in his palm. Thank god Keith was his sanity, he thought. Over the table, Pidge mouthed to him, "Everyone knows you're holding hands" smirking. As Lance was going to say some snarky comeback, Keith shrugged with chill Lance would never be able to duplicate. Lance was incredibly grateful for Keith, as their relationship was probably the most stress-relieving thing going for him at the moment. At the beginning of their relationship, Lance had his worries, but at this point, they'd been through so much that something petty wouldn't faze them. And above that, they'd learned to bond emotionally. (Even though they did have their sarcastic banter whenever Lance wanted attention from Keith.) 

 

After dinner, the unease settled back into his gut. He attempted to train, but he just felt distracted throughout. In his bed, he felt uncomfortable and felt like he lacked something, something such as reassurance. He dove into his negative thoughts, unable to stop them. Why couldn't he just be normal like everyone else? Why was he so emotional, so sensitive? He beat himself up, thinking he was just insecure and dumb. Everyone else was fine, and he should be too. Relying on everyone else to relate to him was not ideal. His face felt hot, and he felt a wave of shame hit him.

Finally, after tossing and turning for too long to be healthy, he decided he'd had enough. By this time, his breaths were ragged and he was on the verge of tears, for sure. Maybe facing Keith will make me brave enough to stop, he thought. He picked up his pillow and trudged across the hall to Keith's room, knowing full well Keith would be awake. At the door, he hesitated, before coming in. The door wooshed, and Keith looked up at the boy, his face now completely red and full of embarrassment. Keith's visage immediately became concerned, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Lance didn't want to hear it. He rushed over to Keith and laid next to him, face in Keith's chest.

 

"Don't say anything." He mumbled, muffled by Keith's shirt. 

 

He senses Keith's frown at this, and could almost see the downward tilt of his eyebrows, the pout of his lips. Keith starts to card his gloved hands through Lance's hair, the feeling familiar. He can't help but become distracted from this action, thinking of how soft Keith's hands are due to the protection of his stupid biker gloves, unlike popular opinion. How Lance's own father used to run his calloused hands through his hair, helping his son get through his anxiety attacks. And Lance had taught Keith how to do this, comfort him- no, to comfort each other. In between battles, when they'd witnessed a loss, they'd hold each other. They learned to love.

All the little things start to pile up, and before he knows it, Lance is crying. And it's not an ugly cry, even Lance knows. Back home, when he'd had nervous breakdowns at night, he'd crawl into his parent's bed. But as he got older, there would be none of that. Just quiet tears alone in his bed, making sure nobody would hear. 

Keith grips on Lance's body tighter, and warmth floods his heart. His tears start to flow stronger, and he is hiccupping. 

 

"Lance, open your eyes."

 

Instinctively, he looks up into Keith's galaxy eyes, vision foggy with tears. He hides his face, embarrassed by what he must look like. Crying, and vulnerable.

 

"D-don't l-look at me, K-keef. "

 

Keith laughs a bit at this, taking Lance's face and peppering it with kisses. Lance tries to squirm out of the embrace, but they both know that he actually likes it. 

 

"Lance, tell me what you feel."

 

Lance starts to ramble, struggling at first to find the correct words. But after a while, he realizes he's stopped crying. Maybe it was because he was finally able to let out all his fears, and worries. Probably because Keith was there the whole time, soothing him, relating to his fears, helping him through it. At some point, they fall asleep, Lance in Keith's arms, tears dried on his skin which is probably terrible for his skin but, he's in too much bliss he doesn't mind it. 

 

The next morning, he feels much better. That morning instead of heading straight to the training deck, Keith had stayed behind to do facemasks with him. At some point, Hunk had joined in too, coming in to call them for breakfast, but instead happily engaging in the activity. The topic stayed light until someone mentioned family. 

 

"I think that if we don’t be brave, and try not to miss our families, there will be no families to miss." Hunk tried, slowly. 

 

Keith hummed in agreement. "Although I kind of don't have a family, I feel like the one we found here isn't temporary, it's one that will be at the same importance as your biological one."

 

Lance nodded, tears pricking at his eyes as he feels emotional once again. How did I get so lucky in finding friends? Lance can't help but wonder. 

 

"I think we all really do need each other." Lance decides on. 

 

Once they're all finished and Hunk is racing back to breakfast, Lance and Keith have a moment to themselves. 

 

"I'm not going to ask you if you're in mint condition, as we all aren't in perfect moods all the time. Voltron is a big charge on all of us, after all. But are you feeling better?" Keith asks.

 

Lance smiles, genuine and beautiful. "Yeah, what you did last night was a real remedy, I'm telling you." He jokes.

 

Keith laughs, clear and like music and wrinkles his nose. "Ew, you're saying it as if we fucked. But I'm glad. But, my last prescription for pretty criers is a kiss."

 

Lance grins and puts his arms around Keith's waist. "Better do that at some point, if you really wanna make me feel better, then."

 

And they press their lips together, not at all a perfect kiss, or a hot one full of passion, but one that will be among many to comfort them throughout their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give feedback and leave kudos!


End file.
